Dragon Ball Z Shindokai
'Dragon Ball Z Shindokai (''Doragonburo Zetto Shendokai) '''is an action/brawler/fighting game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo Wii. It was developed by Better Fight Fast Productions, and was published by Atari. A sequel, titled Dragon Ball Z Shindokai II has been announced. The game has recieved huge approval, being one of the most popular DBZ games to date. Gameplay Shindokai plays differently than any other DBZ game before it. It replaces the usual formula of two-on-two fighting with a more brawler style gamplay. The camera is at an overhead perspective, and characters are able to move around a wide area. Gameplay closely mirrors games like God of War and Ninja Gaiden Sigma, with little of the usual Ki manipulation. Players are allowed to fly above the ground, but at the cost of a tiny amount of Ki per minute. Ki is gained by attacking an opponent. A standard hit or kick gains the player a small amount of Ki, while large energy attacks (Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, Trunks's Big Tree Canon, exct.) or Super Punches or Kicks gains large amounts. Transformations can be preformed if the user has enough Ki, but like flying, it takes up little bits of Ki per minute. Transformations such as Frieza's forms or Cooler's do not take up Ki except by transforming. If a player becomes a Super Saiyan, they get a large burst of Ki to replace what they lost by transforming, thus balancing the Ki ratio. Besides the standard Health and Ki bars, Shindokai also includes a Stamina bar, which is worn out by blocking for a long period of time while being attacked, or dodging. Story Shindokai features a completely original story, foregoing the usual "play through DBZ". In this story, Future Trunks's mutliple trips through time have finally had an effect, and villains from all over are pouring through. Can our heroes stop them in time? Modes *Story Mode - Defeat enemies and save the present! *Tournament Mode- Choose a team of elite fighters and battle another in a series of set matches! *Quick Battle Mode- Choose your characters and fight a random 1-on-1, 2-on-2, or 4-on-4 battles! Playable Characters *Goku (Normal, Kaio-Ken, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4.) *Vegeta (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Great Ape) *Gohan (Kid, Teen, Adult, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Mystic, Great Saiyaman) *Goten (Kid, Teen, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Kid, Teen, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Normal, Super Saiyian, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Krillan (Normal, Super Human) *Yamcha (Normal, Super Human) *Tien (Normal) *Chiatzou (Normal) *Raditz (Normal) *Nappa (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Turles (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Broly (Normal, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Paragus (Normal) *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Fourth Form) *Cooler (Fourth Form, Fifth Form) *Android 17 *Android 18 *Zarbon *Dodoria *Appule *Bardock (Normal, Super Saiyan) *Android 20 (Dr. Gero) *Android 19 *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Super Android 13 *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Majin Buu (Fat) *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed, Gotenks Abosrbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Goku Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Goku Absorbed, Ultra Buu) *Super 17 *Baby *Baby Vegeta *Great Ape Baby Vegeta *Majin Vegeta *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nova Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Pan Absorbed, Normal) *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron *Gogeta (Normal, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Normal, Super Vegito) *Gotenks (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Unlockables *Xicor *Bojack *Chi Chi *Videl *Gogito *Goku Jr. *Vegeta Jr. *Old Pan *Hercule *Super Saiyan Hercule *Cell (Krillin Absorbed)- New Transformation *Uub (Normal, Majin Form) *Lord Slug *Prillin- (Piccolo and Krillin fusion)- New Transformation *Gaditz- (Goku and Raditz fusion)- New Transformation *Zombie Stages *Kame House *Ruins of Planet Vegeta *Cave *Canyon *Frieza's Spaceship *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Cell Games Arena *World Tournament *Dojo *South City *North City *Islands *Capsule Corp *Ruined Time Machine *Goku's House *Namek *Dying Namek *Lookout *Wasteland *Super Buu's Insides *Tree of Might *Fake Planet Vegeta *Volcano *Underworld *King Yemma's Palace *Glacier Achievements and Trophies *The Legend Begins (Complete Battle with Raditz in Story Mode) *Continue the Battle! (Beat the next to enemies in Story Mode) *Finish the Fight! (Complete Story Mode) *A Saiyan's Pride (Defeat Majin Buu as Majin Vegeta) *Low-Class Warrior (Beat Story Mode as Goku only) *Spirit Bombed (Use Spirit Bomb on an Opponent) *Absorbtion (Absorb Goku as Super Buu) *Fusion-HAA! (Fuse two characters) *Drop and Give Me 20 (Complete Training with Piccolo) *Grand Prix (Fly faster than your opponent) *A True Hero (Beat Tournament Mode as Super Saiyan Hercule or Normal Hercule) *End of a Villain (Kill Cell as Teen Gohan) *Tournament of Legends (Beat Tournament Mode as Goku or Vegeta) *Sniper No Sniping (Beat a Foe without energy attacks) *And The Horse You Rode In On (Beat a Foe without physical attacks) *Jihad (Defeat Android 16 as Super Saiyan Goku) *Rise of the Shadow Dragons (Beat SSJ4 Goku as Nova Shenron) Trivia *It is in part inspried by Tenkaichi Tag Team. Category:Game created by Zeon1 Category:Video Game Category:Pages added by Zeon1 Category:Page added by Zeon1